Suffering in Silence anguish of a broken heart
by MyKa HoLLy
Summary: Spot finally lets someone in. inside his barriers and inside his heart for the first time ever. he falls in love with them and they totally betray him. they break his heart. they devastate him. he's hurtin so bad inside. he feels empty and his heart aches


i'm sorry about the format of this story. i got a broken heart :( i was crying while i wrote this pretty please review

**I hate you Jack! Why did you do this to me? I trusted you! I let you in Jack! I let you past my barriers. I let you see the real me! I let you into my heart. I loved you Jack. Couldn't you see that? You're the only one I want. Why did you leave me? Why? Oh please God help me! I didn't think a broken heart would be this bad. It hurts Jack. I'm sorry! Please come back! Please! I need you! I love you! Please Jack! It hurts so bad. I feel empty. It hurts. Oh God Jack! Why! I love you! Please come back! I didn't even do anything wrong! I loved you! I did everything for you! Why did you have to leave me? I can't stand being alone! I miss you! It hurts so bad! All I can feel is the pain. The hollowness inside my chest. The tears stinging at my eyes. I won't let them fall Jack! I won't let them fall. Please Jack! I need you! Why can't you see that? I hate myself when I'm not with you! How am I supposed to live without you! How the fuck could you do this to me! I love you! I love you so much! Please come back! I wanna die without you. You shattered my heart Jack! It hurts! Please! Please! Come back! You said you loved me too! Why are you doing this! Why! We were supposed to go to Sante Fe together! Why! I need you so bad right now Jack! I need you here with me. I need you to hold me. Kiss me. I can't take this. It hurts so bad! Please come back! Please! I'll do anything! Oh God! Please! It hurts so bad! And I can't even stop the tears from falling anymore. Please help me Jack! Please! PLEASE! It hurts! I miss you so much! I'll do anything! I just need you here with me! Why won't you come back? You've broken me Jack and I can't put myself back together. I don't even want to. I don't want to do anything. I just want you to come back to me. I want to hear you say you love me one more time. You're the only one who's ever said it to me! I need you Jack! Please come back! I'm dying on the inside. Maybe I should die on the outside too. It sounds like a good enough idea. Anything to stop the pain. JACK! Where are you! Why did you leave me! You were my world! You were my everything! I thought I meant the same to you! I need to feel your arms around me. It hurts so bad! Why did you do this to me! You knew how much I need you! I need you so bad! Please come back! I need you right now more than ever but I can't go to you. You said you don't want me anymore! You said you don't love me! Please can't you just pretend? I need you! I love you so much! You're killing me! You even made me cry! Would you be proud of yourself? Why aren't you here holding me like you've done for so long? I need it now more than I ever have. I need to be held by you. I need you to hold me. You're the only one who can make me stop crying. But you're the reason I'm crying! What am I supposed to do Jack! You're not here and I need you now more than ever. Please Jack come back! I don't want to be without you. I need you so much. You're all I want and I think you took my heart with you when you walked away today. Jack come back! Please Jack! I can't live without you! I don't want to live without you! Please Jack I love you!**

**"COME BACK!" I cry out. "PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE JACK! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" I don't care who hears me. I think I want them tohear me. I want to feel the pain. I want to be hit and kicked. Anything to distract me from the agony that's eating a hole inside me.**

**I need you Jack! Where are you? Please come back! I can't live without you! I need you! Please Jack! Please come back!**

**"I LOVE YOU!" I scream in a sob. They hear me this time. I can hear their footsteps on the fire escape. They're coming for me. I don't move even as they surround me. I want the beating. I welcome the blows with open arms. I don't defend myself. Even as the staffs come out. My body wracks with sobs and the countless blows. There's a sharp pain in my head. I scream out Jack's name as the metal rod bashes my head in. I struggle agaisnt the blackness that's rapibly consuming me. "Tell Jack I love him." That earns a harder blow with the pole. I can't fight the darkness anymore. As the last traces of consciousness slip away, I'm pretty sure I'm dying. I wonder about Jack. I don't want to hurt him. How will he take this? I know Race will take care of him, as well as the rest of the Manhattan newsies. I just pray he knows I love him.**

_** - I'm so sorry Jack. -**_

**The darkness consumes him at last. But the boys don't stop. There's blood everywhere.**

**The King of Brooklyn has fallen.. :'(**

A/N:

I'm sorry I'm really depressed. I hope yall like this story. Please review cause I poured my heart and soul into this. Well some of it. My anguish anyways. Broken hearts hurt. Broken hearts destroy. PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE with sugar and cherries and chocolate covered gabe damon on top?


End file.
